Life On Helghan
by Voccio
Summary: A story about a man's journey through the Helghast army. Strong language.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first subscription to this site so please enjoy and comment fairly, no flames.**

Life On Helghan.

I just thought it was gonna be another normal day of selling food but no, at 3:00 PM that day it all started, we had what seemed to be a sudden lightning storm, the only strange part was that it seemed to be coming from the ground rather than the sky. People started running around panicking at the sight and the noise but I wanted a closer look so I climbed to the top of my building to see where the lightning was coming from, when I reached the top I couldn't believe my eyes, I saw a tower with openings and more transformers than I could count, I don't pretend to be an expert on electricity and machinery, after all I just work in a market stall selling home-grown food.

But from what I saw it looked like this tower was the source rather than the reciever of the lightning then I saw it for myself, the spire lit up and arcs of electricity shot up into the air, I hadn't even realised it was a weapon until I followed the lightning up and saw it hit a GIGANTIC cruiser with the ISA symbol stenciled on it. the cruiser started to just fall out of the air, it was burning from stem to stern, it hit the ground so far away but I could feel the impact explosion from where I was and couldn't believe what I had just saw, were we being attacked or was there just something really fucked up going on?

My question got answered as I scanned the skies and saw hundreds of cruisers all bearing the ISA symbol, before I had time to take it all in black-uniformed soldiers came to the roof and grabbed me, I remember looking into their orange eyes and pissing myself, I'm not ashamed to admit that after everything I've seen and been through. They took me down through the building and outside to a troop transport and told me to get inside so I did as told, as I entered I saw that I was the only civilian in there, the rest were all soldiers.

I settled in for a long trip, I knew it was an evacuation and I thanked Visari they couldn't smell me because they were all wearing rebreathers for some strange reason, I asked one of them why and he said "I don't even know mate, they just said it makes us breathe more effectively. Load of bollocks if you ask me, I doubt the ISA will be wearing these things so why the fuck should we?" Another soldier piped up "(sigh) Look it's standard issue with the uniform, most people on Helghan are second generation colonists, and only we third generation Helghast can breathe this atmosphere and live past our thirties, and most people who join the Helghast army are second generation so there you go."

I was a third generation Helghast so I knew what he meant, I remember my father always wearing a mask, I didn't even understand what it was for I was only 9 when he died, my mother had died in childbirth which was all to common among the first and second generation, I did sometimes ask him but he always said "Nevermind son you'll never have to worry about wearing one so it doesn't matter."

The other soldier spoke to him then me "Oh all right, sorry didn't know."

"That's all right." I said, I asked what was going on and a different soldier spoke to me "We're being invaded by the ISA (chuckling) pathetic bastards must want revenge for us invading Vekta or something."

I asked where we were going and the first soldier who spoke to me said "Visari Square, we've set it up as a makeshift civilian shelter and strategic defence point, I'll be commanding the perimeter defence."

"What isn't that contradictory? What if we got overrun? All civilians would be slaughtered!" I said. "Nothing to worry about mate, it's only temporary, as soon as we can get you all to Constantine City. Plus the fucking orders came from the senate themselves, bunch of cowards sitting in their cushy chairs up there." Then the soldiers' radios crackled and the driver told everyone we were taking a detour and we'd have to move along the Corinth River bank.

One soldier started cursing and seemed to be getting angry so I asked him what was wrong, first bloke who spoke to me again said "It's the main landing point the ISA are using to get into Pyhrrus city, the place is a fuckin' warzone." He stood up "OK everyone check your weapons and give one to the civvie, what's your name?"

"Caleb Lente, what's yours?"

"Captain Frederick Hakha, you any relation to general Joseph Lente?"

"I don't know, my father told me I had a brother but he died before I was born."

"Hmm yeah same here, my fucking brother betrayed Helghan so he's dead to me now, but anyway nice to meet you Caleb Lente."

"Nice to meet you too."

"OK can someone give Caleb a weapon from the rack?" Second soldier gave me one. "Thanks." Was all I could say.

We arrived onto the Corinth River bank and almost immediatly we were taking heavy fire, it wasn't long till we got hit by an RPG and the APC got totaled, the captain shouted "OK GIRLS, OUT! Lente with me, let's go!" As we left the APC we'd managed to stop in a small area that was nicely covered from gunfire, the captain told me to follow him as he and his troops cleared the area.

End of chapter 1

**OK that was a LOT longer than I originally intended but I'm pretty happy with how it turned out, I've got a few different directions I could go in for chapter 2 but still not sure which direction to take the story in, please comment and some suggestions for chapter 2 would be nice.**


	2. Chapter 2

Life On Helghan.

Chapter 2.

**I know I said I was gonna wait but I got a few new ideas that I just had to put to paper, I've got the rest of this planned out now, if anyone reviewed my first chapter and left a suggestion I'm really grateful and I'll try to use them in my next fic, this should take 2 more chapters to finish, thanks for reading.**

"Sergeant, how do things look?" The captain asked his second-in-command.

"All clear sir."

"Good, all right men we're gonna have to fight our way along the riverbank to the dam, once we arrive we get on top of it then move through the streets to Visari Square. Any questions?"

Of course I piped up

"How bad do you expect the fight to be?"

"Well honestly if I had a choice I'd sit right here and bury my head in the sand, does that answer your question? All right boys, move out!" We left the small nook on the river's edge and proceeded towards the dam, we could hear a fierce battle up ahead and eventually we came over a small hill and immediately the 2 men on point were shot and killed, I saw the blood splash from their wounds and hoped I was about to wake up, sure enough I didn't.

The captain told us to push up, 'us' I already knew it by then, I was gonna have to help fight to the Square, I wasn't gonna run I was gonna get there along with the captain at least. We made a mad dash for the bottom of the hill while taking fire we hunkered behind cover and I knew enough from movies and common sense that we were basically gonna have to shoot and hide, I manged to get a few decent hits in and the captain finished them off, we'd only lost 2 and hopefully were gonna keep it that way, we continued along the bank. I saw a bridge with fuel tanks on it explode a short distance away, then looked to the other side and saw a small four-man unit, one of them was huge and had an LMG and attitude to match, one had a shotgun which he used to effortlessly scatter the brains of soldiers, one of them just seemed to be here to fight, nothing more, at least that was the feeling I got from looking at him, the last one was a pretty damn good hacker, I saw him open a floodgate by hacking a tiny panel that wasn't even intended to be for floodgate control.

I didn't get a chance to take a shot because we had to take cover again, as soon as we'd got to cover a tank came over the smal hill behind us and cleared out the rest of the ISA in front of us, the four-man unit had left, maybe if I'd just had a chance to take a shot things would have been very different. We moved past the dead and blown apart bodies to the center of the field, the captain spoke

"Shit we need to open the fucking floodgates, who the fuck closed them anyway!"

I had an idea.

"Sergeant!"

The sergeant moved to the captain.

"Sir."

I didn't hear the captain's orders, his voice was too low then I saw the sergeant leave the area, the captain told us to stay put, I took a seat on one of the crates that were scattered around, the captain came up to me.

"You handled yourself pretty well back there Lente."

"Thank you captain, it was either that or be dead."

"Yeah, you know I could use a man like you, you seem to have a natural talent for this."

"Well my foster parents did used to take me hunting and I got a knack for sharpshooting, assault rifle's pretty much the same except closer and you've just gotta compensate for the recoil of full-auto, overall it's easy."

"Fucking hell mate, that's pretty damn impressive for a civilian, hmm...civilian." I already knew what he was going to say but I just wanted the amusement of saying.

"What?"

"OK I'm just gonna say it, when we get to Visari Square why don't I present you with a Helghast uniform?"

My next words were the same as signing my life away on that dotted line

"Yes ca...sir, I'd like that."

"Well all right then private, you are now an official member of the Helghast army."

Before I could say anything else the floodgate opened, the captain just said "Well done sergeant, let's go men!" The other end of the floodgate was clear, nothing but dead Helghast and ISA bodies, but for some reason that four-man unit was on my mind and I found myself looking for their bodies but I didn't see them anywhere. We kept on moving and eventually made it up to the street where the sergeant was waiting for us. The captain greeted him

"Report."

"When I got up here sir I could see a small four-man unit slaughtering anyone who tried to stop them, my position was to dangerous for me to risk engaging them, I apologize sir."

"You made the right choice sergeant, if you'd been killed we'd have been fucked with no way to open that gate." I asked the captain which way we were gonna go to Visari Square.

"Simple, through the back alleys of Blood Meridian, we should be able to avoid any and all contact through there."

The captain didn't know how right he was, when we got to the alleyways we could see Helghast bodies everywhere, no ISA bodies whatsoever, this was beginning to scare me because I akready knew who it was. We finally made it to Visari Square but there was something wrong, the captain stopped us and scouted the Square with binoculars. The first thing he said was. "Oh fuck!."

We were all wondering what was going on, he came back and explained the Square had been taken by the ISA and there were sentries everywhere, we had no chance of taking it back even if we had all got here alive +2. "What's our next move?" I asked.

"We'll have to head to the Salamun District and hope to Visari that colonel Radec isn't there otherwise we'll have to report to him, I don't think he'll swallow the news that Visari Square got taken because we were fucking late very well. That way we'll at least have another defendable location on the bridge."

The captain got on the radio. "Come in Tempest 6 this is captain Hakha, repeat captain Hakha to Tempest 6...we need immediate pick-up in Blood Meridian bound for the Salamun Bridge...OK thanks we'll be waiting." We made our way back to the alleys and waited, 5 minutes later an APC arrived and we boarded.

The captain seemed nervous, first time I'd seen it since we'd met, "What's wrong?" I finally asked.

"We're fucked if Radec asks for a report."

"Why?"

"He doesn't tolerate failure, as far as he's concerned if you can't deliver victory then you're a useless soldier and during a war like this discharge isn't an option, he executes failures I just hope some poor sod survived the massacre at the Square and delivered the report, better his neck than ours right lads?" Everyone nodded.

"And he's a colonel? People know he executes failures and he hasn't been executed or discharged for it?"

"You don't know much about Helghan military rules do you? This stupid fucking army encourages the old way of doing things, I don't I'm just a soldier following orders from an insane dictator and a bunch of nazi chairmen, I don't have the luxury of choice with my rank."

We were quiet the rest of the trip, when we arrived at the bridge we left the APC and entered the command post to resupply, the captian took me to the locker rooms and said it was time to get my uniform, I wasn't excited if that's what you thought, as far as I was concerned at that point it was just a little bit of padding to slow down bullets a bit. I changed into my new uniform and left the locker room, the captain greeted me.

"Well you look...(sigh) fuck it these helmets make us all look the same anyway, how is it?"

"A bit hot and heavy, but the HUD I like."

"Well hopefully you'll have time to get used to it."

"Thank you sir."

We were on our way out of the command post to patrol when we were stopped by a voice, the captain froze and slowly turned around, I did the same and stood to attention, I looked at the captain and the way he was standing helped me to figure that I'd just met the infamous colonel Radec.

"Captain Hakha, glad to see you're still with us...and who is this?"

I made the mistake of trying to answer . "Sir I'm-"

"You will speak...when spoken to soldier."

I couldn't see his face but the way he turned to me and the tone of his voice combined with what the captain had told me scared the living hell out of me.

"Now, captain you were saying?"

"A-a new recruit sir, he was a civilian we evacuated out of Blood Gracht and he proved a natural ralent at weaponry and battle so I used my discretion as a captian to enlist him sir." Then he walked to me

"Remove your helmet."

My heart stopped because I didn't know if he was gonna blow my brains out then and there, from what I'd heard and gathered from the captain's body language and stutter this man was capable of anything.

"Hello soldier, can you hear me in there?" I came back to reality

"Y-yes sir, sorry sir." I took it off and he opened up a panel in his helmet where his eyes were, I looked into them and saw things that I could never forget but wish I could to this day.

He studied my face intently and I had no idea what he was going to do at that point, I felt so naked, as though I was in the middle of an inferno with nothing on, when he finally said something it alomost gave me a heart attack

"Thank you soldier, you can put your helmet back on."

I immediately replaced it, I don't know why but I felt so much safer and more comfortable with glass between my eyes and his.

"You made a wise choice captain, I'm sure the private will serve well in battle."

With that he turned and walked down the hall to the control room. The captain sighed and I couldn't believe what had just happened, couldn't believe I was still alive, it had felt like I was looking into the eyes of the Grim Reeper. The captain said.

"You got the special treatment, seems like he really wanted to test us both"

"What do you mean?"

"Well he was giving you the 'Look Away And Die Stare' you turn your eyes away even for a second and he pulls a pistol and redecorates the walls with your brain, I've seen it."

"Why did he want to test me?"

"He really wanted to test me, after the shambles at the Square and the fact that I recruited you, basically if you'd broke eye contact it would've been the 'Look Away And You Both Die Stare' but you passed, you've got a better chance of not being executed for failure now, you're on his list, come on let's get on with the patrol." I followed him outside.

End of chapter 2.

**OK I'm REALLY happy with chapter 2, it got longer than intended again lol, and yes I know I made him another soldier but I've got great things planned for Caleb Lente you wait and see. And by the way I appreciate the suggestions left in the chapter 1 reviews but from now on I've got the rest of the story sorted so I'm not looking for ideas, but still please review. Oh and it might take quite a few more than 2 more chhpters, dunno when I'm gonna start on chapter 3, I'm gonna take a short break but rest assured it's on the way.**


	3. Chapter 3

Life On Helghan

Chapter 3.

**Here it is, and you may be surprised with how it goes.**

We left the building and I asked "OK patrol? Where do I go?"

The captain chuckled "Stick with me, fuck knows if we get attacked I'd like some backup on hand."

"Isn't that a bit disorganized?"

"Nah, more than enough sentries here to spot any advancing ISA detachments."

"OK."

We settled into the patrol and eventually we'd gotten around the bridge so many times I thought I was gonna die of boredom so I decided to ask the captain something. "Sir, what else do you know about Colonel Radec?"

He seemed to choke on the question but I persisted

"Sir?" So he began.

"Well he's the leader of any and all Helghast forces in Pyhrrus, he even founded a school for soldiers, anyone who excelled through training got admitted, I managed to get in and...well let's just say there are a few more reasons why I'm so afraid of him besides what you already know, he even managed to worm his way into becoming part of the Autarch's elite guard, a position I wanted and not because I love our alimighty Autarch just because I wouldn't be on the fucking battlefield risking my life and my family's welfare. That enough for you?"

"Sorry I didn't know you'd get upset."

"That's all right."

We carried on with the patrol chatting basically for about an hour or two until Radec's voice rang on our radios

"Troops, we're expecting company, an ISA attack force have been spotted advancing on the bridge, everyone report to predetermined defence positions and await further orders."

"All right then, let's fucking 'ave 'em! Lente follow me, I've got a better use for you."

I followed him up to the top of the command post and we both went right past Radec and he stopped us again.

"Men wait, what are you doing?" The captain explained quietly to the colonel and he just said "All right." Then looked at me and left. The captain moved past me and I followed him up some stairs, a lot of stairs and when we finally reached the top my calves were aching. "All right Lente grab the sniper rifle and hang on till your relief sniper gets here."

"Yes sir." The captain left and I picked it up and settled on the edge of the fence, I was standing there for about 5 minutes shooting when I saw someone I recognized through the scope.

It was the four-man unit that had been haunting my thoughts on the way to the Square and I realized I finally had the chance to put the bastards down, but while I was lining up a shot on the big guy guess who arrived, my relief sniper. The idiot just grabbed the rifle out of my hand while I had my eye in the scope, I nearly punched the bastard for not just stealing my opportunity but also hurting my eye, I looked back and saw one of the APC's blow up and one of the unit members jump over the side of the bridge, I went back downstairs to the exit and was just about to go outside onto the bridge when a tank shell hit the ground right in front of the exit and it was just a hole, at that point I had no idea what to do so I just stood rifle in hand staring at the hole, I eventually came to my senses and decided to get on the radio. "Private Lente to captain Hakha, come in."

The captain answered "Where are you? I was ordered to fall back with my unit to prep the defence tower."

"I'm stuck inside the command post at the exit, I can't get out because there's no bridge in front of me to walk on."

"There's an emergency exit to this side of the bridge in the back, find it and report to me, we're all in view of the exit prepping the tower."

"Yes sir."

I checked around and eventually found the exit, outside I could see soldiers scurrying about with power packs and wire cables and plugging them into what looked a manhole. I went over to the captain "Sir sorry I'm late"

"Grab the gear and get it set up on the tower."

I looked at the manhole cover.

"Sir, it's a manhole."

"Yes but it's what's underneath the manhole is what we're powering up."

I admit I was exceptionally stupid with what I said but didn't let it bother me and got started, I ran over to the truck everyone was unloading and picked up a mini-transformer and some sort of blue material, it looked like plastic but the soldiers I could see were dropping it down a tube they'd inserted into the manhole.

I guessed this stuff was the power source and soon found out for sure, luckily I decided to grab separate small pieces of the stuff and made the mistake of trying to run to the manhole with my hands full, I dropped one piece of the material and upon impact with the ground it triggered a small electrical explosion, I hadn't noticed it drop so luckily I'd run out of lethal range before it hit the ground, but as I was running I felt a weak electrical current move up my left leg, it hurt me so I turned around after dropping the rest carefully but quickly and raised my rifle expecting the enemy but to my surprise there was nothing except the piece of petrusite I'd just dropped, I picked it up and threw it discreetly so no one would notice, when it hit the wall of a building there was a ridiculously large electrical explosion for such a small piece of material, I turned round pondering and grabbed the stuff and took it to the manhole then decided to go ask the captain what the fuck this stuff was.

"It's called petrusite, it carries an insane electrical charge we use it as a fuel source and now a weapon, I haven't seen this stuff in effect before and to be honest I'm half hoping the ISA get across the bridge just so I can see the fireworks."

He addressed the men. "OK boys I think that's enough petrusite in the tower, start placing the compensators and make sure you place the conductors around the tower's core otherwise the explosion'll be just big and not powerful enough to kill a man let alone destroy their tanks and APCs."

**I know this is pretty short but I've actually hit a rut on this particular part so I decided to end the chapter here while I spend some time trying to think, I know I said no suggestions lol, but I would appreciate some help on what happens next.**


	4. Chapter 4

Life On Helghan.

Chapter 4

**Before I begin I'd just like to send out a big thanks to Stuch and sirbob6, it's your reviews and criticisms that are helping me to push on and improve so thank you both very much, sirbob6 thanks for your suggestion on the speech spacing, I'll try to do it in this. Stuch thanks for your suggestion of the wiki, I honestly hadn't thought of it lol.**

We heard Radec's voice on our radios again. "Men the ISA are now a dangerous distance across the bridge, prepare the defence tower for activation quickly and fall back to the tower controls."

The captain told us all to spread out. "Everyone get to the junction's east building, Lente I want you to man the controls on the second floor I'll stay on the ground floor and tell you when to activate the tower" We all moved out to the building and everyone took up a position on the three floors ready to shred the infantry if anything went wrong with the tower.

We weren't waiting long before the gate opened and ISA APCs trundled through slowly, the captain was in my ear constantly. "Wait...wait...wait."

Then finally "OK activate it." I pulled the lever and watched as the 'manhole' cover opened and a large tower ascended up from the ground, eventually it had reached full height and it was actually a bit smaller than I'd expected. The captain was in my ear again. "OK Lente, power up." I lifted the power dial slowly and electrical arcs began to run everywhere along the tower's exterior.

Then finally the captain said "Light 'em up." I pressed the button marked 'fire' who knew it'd be that simple**? **And suddenly a gigantic electrical explosion ripped through the vehicles and soldiers on the ground, I remember seeing the vehicles flip and jump about while hearing the soldiers horrible screams of pain, I admit the screams got to me but I knew this was the way to had to be, the bastards invaded us and knew what they were risking so who gives a fuck?

The captain was on our radios again. "Well done men, quite a light show, all right everyone fall back to extraction point Lima." We all went to the evac point and the captian gave the necessary orders and verifications, eventually an APC turned up and we boarded. I asked the captain where we were going this time. "Radec's Academy for debrief." I admit I was scared and excited at the same time, scared to be facing Radec again but excited about seeing this supposedly amazing school.

It was a pretty long trip to the Academy and all the while I was sitting there stewing in silence, eventually we did get there and disembarked the APC, the captain told me to follow him up to the colonel's office, honestly I was disappointed at this since I wanted the chance to look around so I asked him why. "Because you're a private, believe it or not the colonel prefers to get a debrief from a lower rank rather than a rank like captain or segeant, and I'm your commanding ofiicer so I have to be there."

"All right." I said and followed him through the school, it wasn't a total loss since I did get to see some of it and everything I saw really impressed me, eventually we were outside Radec's office, the captian knock and about 5 seconds later we heard "Come in." We opened the door's and went in to find Radec sitting at his desk without his helmet on, his hair was red, I could not believe that probably the most feared man on Helghan was a redhead. I had to stifle a laugh, thank Visari I was wearing my helmet otherwise he'd have seen my face laughing.

The captain stepped forward and saluted. "Sir captain Hakha and private Lente reporting for debrief."

"And who is going to be delivering the debrief?" Radec asked.

I stepped forward. "I am sir."

"Very well private, proceed." I began debriefing the colonel on the events on the bridge even mentioning the four-man unit which i'd seen too many times, this was the first the captain had heard of them as well. When I'd finished the colonel started. "So the test went well and the tower performed beyond eexpectation, excellent men. Now about this four-man unit private Lente."

"Yes sir" I said.

"I think I know who they are, thank you for bringing them to my attention private, anytihng else to report?"

"No sir."

"Good then you're both dismissed."

We left the office and made our way to the living quarters, it had been a long day and we just wanted a shower and then sleep, when we got to the sleeping quarters I was again amazed by the prestige the Academy soldiers lived in. We made our way to the locker rooms to remove our uniforms in silence, neither of us had said a word since we'd left the colonel's office we were both wondering about this unit and what the colonel was going to do about them, after our shower we went to the mess hall for something to eat, the captain ordered grilled Helghan Spider while I asked for charred Cadaver Beetle, Cadaver Beetle was a well-known tasty dish around Pyhrrus but Helghan Spider was a very aquired taste, while sitting at our table eating I finally piped up.

"Captain?"

"Hmm?"

"I had an idea."

"Hit me with it."

"Well Radec seemed a little troubled about the four-man unit I mentioned so I was wondering if you wanted to find out more about them."

"How?" He asked

"Well that's the thing, if we want to find out more we woldn't be able to find out conventionally."

The captain looked up from his plate. "Hahahaha I don't believe it, you've been a member of this army for what a day? And you're already talking about doing things like this."

"Well I like to settle in quickly." I said.

"You certainly do it seems. So what's the plan?"

"Well you know what the patrol routes are after dark in here right?"

"Yeah."

"OK so tonight we both go to his office and see if we can find some files on these blokes."

The captain laughed again and finally said "OK." We both carried on with our meals and then eventually went to the sleeping bloc, we put our heads down for a few hours and were both ready for what was gonna happen later that night.

End of chapter 4.

**Now this finally feels like a proper point to end a chapter at, I'm happy with this 1 too. Hope my little bit about the beetle and spider made you laugh, I just thought I'd a little bit of humour in, I won't be keeping it up but I just though it'd lighten this chapter a little bit, anyway as always please leave me a review with your thoughts.**


	5. Chapter 5

Life On Helghan.

**I finally took that break I decided on lol, but here's chapter 5 of the hotly anticipated Life On Helghan lol, I'll need to do another KZ2 playthrough after I finish this I think because I'm returning to the main story narrative in chapter 6, right then all that's left to say is 'enjoy'.**

Chapter 5

The captain woke me up at about 3AM and said "OK Lente, are you sure about this?"

Took me a second to wake up but eventually I said "Yes definitely, I want to know why the colonel deemed them important enough to know about."

"All right then." We left the sleeping bloc and headed to the exit, there was a guard patrolling back and forth outside and we both knew we couldn't knock him out, so we knew we'd have to pose as a couple of guards but couldn't let him see us leaving the sleeping bloc, as soon as he walked by we left the room and entered the hallway and walked toward him rifles in hand, as soon as he turned round he stopped us and said "Hey you two, what are you doing here?"

Luckily the captain thought fast and said "We've just started our patrol, we're supposed to do the whole Academy."

The guard said "Oh, all right then." And we left the hallway and made our way to Radec's office, there was another patrolling guard outside, but the captain had another good idea, he told me to follow his lead and we both walked toward the guard who actually raised his rifle and said "Whoa there, this area's restricted, what are you doing?"

The captain told him we were his relief and he actually bought it, I thanked Visari the captain knew the patrol timetable. After the guard had left we entered the office, the captain said we had 15 minutes before the real Academy patrol would pass the office and see nobody outside. I acknowledged and went behind Radec's desk and pulled some papers, it took me awhile but eventually I found what I was looking for.

I read the paper carefully and saw pictures of each member of the unit with details about them, the first was a master sergeant Rico Velasquez, age 31, leader of Alpha squad, heavy weapons specialist, preferred weapon-M224-A1 LMG, fought in the invasion of Vekta alongside colonel Jan Templar who is the commander of the ISA invasion of Helghan.

Sergeant Tomas Sevchenko, age 25, Alpha squad's second-in-command, multi-weapon specialist, preferred weapon-N/A, unremarkable during Vektan invasion.

Corporal Shawn Natko, age 29, member of Alpha squad, demolitions specialist, preferred weapon-LS13 shotgun, unremarkable during Vektan invasion.

And finally lance corporal Dante Garza, age 23, member of Alpha squad, tech specialist, preferred weapon-M82 assault rifle, unremarkable during Vektan invasion.

I kept reading and it also said, though small Alpha squad would seem to represent a significant threat to the successful defence against the ISA invasion force, the members are among the best their army has to offer, finding and killing Alpha squad should be considered high priority.

I showed the paper to the captain who read it carefully and said "We'll talk about this later, right now we better get back to bed."

I placed everything back in the drawer as I'd found it and we left the office and returned to the sleeping bloc and got our heads down for some sleep.

End of chapter 5.

**I know this was excesively short but I need these 2 ready to leave the Academy before Alpha squad get there and you knoe the rest so I'll get on with that playthrough and decide what to do next from there. Thanks for reading and as always please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Life On Helghan

**OK first off I'm grateful for all the criticism on chapters 1 through 5, I know it's been awhile but unfortunately I've been busy so I've decided I'm gonna play KZ2 while I write lol, that way the story narrative will be fresh in my head. So let's get started shall we?**

Chapter 6.

Unfortunately we didn't sleep for long, about an hour later a soldier came in and woke the captain and me up and told us we'd been assigned to colonel Radec as his personal guard , we were completely dumbfounded at this it took me a few minutes to finally say something and even that was dumbfounded. "How did...why did he...what!"

"Don't think you're anything special boys, the colonel changes his personal guard a lot, most members are re-assigned to other duties after about 2 days, so enjoy it while it lasts." And he turned and left.

The captain spoke. "Well how about that then eh? It couldn't be more useful tactically because we know about Alpha Squad as well as the colonel so we can be even more useful to him."

"Yep, shall we report to his office then?"

"Let's go."

It was at that point I started thinking he might've noticed someone had been in his office and somehow he knew it was us, but I dismissed it as stupid. How could he possibly? We went to the lockers and changed into our uniforms and made our way to his office, I knocked and waited.

Five...four...three...two...one "Come in." We entered to find him standing at his window looking out, the captain stepped forward again. "Private Lente and Captain Hakha reporting for duty as your personal guard sir."

He turned round to face us "Good first things first, Lente you're getting promoted affective immediately to master sergeant, I went over your debriefing many times and the way you delivered it so professionally has prompted this decision."

He stopped expecting me to thank him and speak out of turn but I stood to attention and said nothing, after a few seconds I swear I heard a low chuckle through his helmet before he carried on.

"All right now that's dealt with, I have a meeting scheduled with Autarch Visari so if you'll both accompany me."

"Yes sir." We said in unison, we followed him outside to a dropship and boarded en route to Visari's Palace, neither of us said a word during the trip for obvious reasons and eventually we heard the dropship's engines powering down and the colonel stood up and disembarked, we followed him from the landing pad inside, the Palace was fucking big, we'd been moving through it for about 15 minutes before we finally arrived at the doors to the throne room, the colonel opened them and we followed him inside.

I looked around the room and was completely blown away by my surroundings, the room was amazingly decorated, it was even better than the academy. I looked up and saw the Autarch sat at his desk, unlike the captain I wasn't completely indifferent about Visari, I found it inspiring how he had chosen to lead the planet and thought of him as a great man, but I wasn't fanatical like most of the soldiers and people on this rock. The colonel walked to the centre of the room and bowed down on one knee and lowered his head.

"Autarch Scolar Visari, colonel Mael Radec at your service."

"Rise colonel, ah I see you have two new men at your side, may I greet them?"

"Of course my all-powerful Autarch."

He stood up from the desk and came down the staircase towards us, my heart was jumping and I couldn't believe this great man was going to shake my hand, I was managing to contain myself barely, he came up to the captain first and greeted him, the captain and Autarch exchanged the traditional pleasantries with each other. Then he came to me.

"What's your name and rank soldier?"

"M-m-master sergeant your highness, master sergeant Caleb Lente." This seemed to surprise him.

"Lente? Did you have a brother?"

"Yes your highness but my father told me he died before I was born."

"Hmm, what was your father's name?"

"Kertrac Lente sir."

"Ah Kertrac yes I remember the general mentioning him, well Caleb I can verify that you are indeed related to one of the finest men I have ever had the pleasure to meet, yes he unfortunately severed all his family ties when he became a colonel because he wanted to only focus on his duties, while I admit this was unfortunate to you and your father it benefitted our fine nation and army greatly, he lead the invasion of Vekta well and died on the battlefield, so I hope you'll find some reprieve in the fact he was a truly incredible soldier and leader, and I also hope to see you follow in his footsteps. I understand if all this comes as a shock to you so I'm going to break protocol and allow you to speak freely because of who your brother was."

"What so he was a general? Wow I can't believe it. That's amazing news sir, and I'm incredibly grateful that you told what truly happened to my brother, I always had a feeling my father knew more than he was telling, whenever I asked how he died he told me it was a mining accident, which I found difficult to believe."

"Yes he knew he had a brother and did want you to at least know of his existence so he gave your father the story for you, but I personally see no harm in telling you the truth, I believe Joseph would have wanted you to know and I also think he would have been proud to see you in the duty of personal guard for his best friend."

"Thank you so much sir."

"It was a pleasure to meet you Caleb, now colonel..." He stood in front of Radec. "I've received word that a scientist with knowledge of how we can get the nuclear codes for Red Dust has been sent with a small squad to the Suljeva mining village, they're most likely looking for a way to halt our petrusite distribution grid, so your orders are to capture this scientist and any men protecting them and take them to Tharsis Refinery for prisoner processing, after obtaining this information of course."

"Yes almighty Autarch, your will is my command."

"Excellent, you may leave." With that he turned around and headed back to the stairs, Radec turned and we followed out of the throne room, he seemed pensive about what the Autarch had told me. He never showed ANY emotion toward me when we'd first met and now that I knew the truth I'd guessed he'd got it as sson as the captain told him my name on Salamun Bridge. We left the Palace and boarded the dropship and took off for the village, I finally plucked up the courage from the Autarch's special treatment to speak out of turn to the colonel.

"So sir you knew my brother?"

He actually responded. "Yes, Joseph Lente was a fine man, he believed in freedom for our people and always kept a level head no matter what situation he was in. But unlike me he always knew how to switch off, I remember at the Autarch's celebration party he got so drunk he actually tried to flirt with Chairman Stahl, ha ha ha it did make me laugh when his reaction to these advances was a kiss on the cheek, the Chairman's attitude while sober is extremely relaxed, informal and improper, even worse when he's drunk, qualities I tend to look down on but I will say that without him you wouldn't have that rifle in your hand right now. Your brother finally managed to obtain a steady boyfriend a few months before he was made a general and picked to lead to invasion of Vekta, I was saddened to learn of his death, not just because I'd lost a great friend but because his partner commited suicide after hearing of it, anyway master sergeant enough chit-chat, I believe you deserve to know more about your brother but we're almost there."

"Thank you sir." We landed about 2 minues later and left the dropship, the village looked deserted, the colonel lead us to a temporary command post and we went inside, he even had a private office here, he went inside and we were left to guard the door.

The captain finally said something to me. "Well that must've been a lot to take in."

"Yeah definitely, but hey my brother was a general ha ha yay."

"I'm happy for you Caleb."

"Thanks Frederick, and I'm truly sorry about your brother."

"Ah it's OK, he might've been a traitor but he was actually good friends with your brother, yeah I was in the army with them both and we were all pretty inseparable, neither of them ever told me about you though, he was a good man, and Gregor my brother was a good man too, even if he might have switched sides that was simply because he was disgusted with the way Visari was speaking about our enemy, he would've been happy to follow orders but every day seeing a devout worshipper of Visari got to him and he started to think how people viewed this one man, ultimately he made the decision to defect so he could help to free us from Visari's hold and to be honest I agreed with him, Visari had become a god to almost everyone at that point and these days anyone who doesn't worship the ground he walks on never will, but almost everyone does, Gregor feared the power Visari would gain from this, he knew all too well the history of what happened on Earth during the nineteen thirties and forties, and the nazi dictator Hitler's power was immense and the things he did to England were terrible, and that's where our people came from, he saw the perverted irony in Visari's reign and decided he wasn't going to let the British become the very thing we hated when we were on Earth, the Helghan corporation was originally a British company you see, and this was the reason he defected, ha ha ha seems the yanks are trying to save us again seeing as most ISA soldiers are american. The irony is ridiculous."

"Wow i had no idea we were what you'd call English back on Earth, hmm interesting."

We stood in silence after that and took some time to ponder what had just been said, 15 minutes later the colonel burst out of his office and didn't even stop to tell us to follow, it was hard for us to keep up with him, the captain asked what was happening and he told us he'd finally managed to pin down the location of Alpha Squad who were the ones accompanying the scientist. We were both excited at this opportunity and followed him outside to a large squad of men, he briefed them on where Alpha Squad was and told them to bring all members they encounter back alive. He dismissed them and they marched off, he turned to us both and told us he was going to escort them personally to the Tharsis Refinery and we were going to stay here and await either the squad's return or news of their deaths, he dismissed us both and actually said we had some free time of our own, not that it was much good in this place, we saluted the colonel and he turned to go back inside the command post to his office.

The captain looked at me and said. "Right then what shall we do?"

"I have no idea, this place is dead."

He laughed and said. "Well let's play some poker in the break room."

"Hmm all right then."

I followed him inside and we sat down for a few hands.

End of chapter 6.

**Ooh it's getting interesting now, can ya feel it? Lol anyway this was a bloody long one I know and the criticisms really helped, if I missed something let me know, and Hawki thanks for your suggestion on fleshing them out, I was gonna put Radec's interrogation of Alpha Squad in this chapter but I though I'd leave you all wanting more instead lol, more chance you'll come back and read chapter 7 lol, just joking anyway I'd like to apologize again for the wait and hopefully you kept checking for updates, if you're one of the people who did I'm grateful to know some people are actually enjoying this. That's all I need, so I'm grateful to you for reading and I'd be even more grateful if you leave a review lol, and chapter 7 will be a full return to the narrative.**


	7. Chapter 7

Life On Helghan.

**Okie doke chapter 7, I thought I'd give you all 2 chapters since you had to wait so long, aren't I nice? Lol anyway I may be taking another break after this because I've got some things to deal with, might take anything up to 2 weeks before chapter 8 gets here, but if the problem deals with itself then you can expect chapter 8 in a couple days.**

Chapter 7.

We'd been playing poker for about half an hour, the captain had been kicking my ass but I actually beat him in our final game with a strong king flush to a pair of tens, a soldier came into the room and called out for us, we stood up and confirmed our names.

He came up to us. "Radec needs you both." And he left, we pushed past him to get to Radec guessing why he wanted us, it was obvious that the unit was returning with the prisoners, I was relishing the opportunity to see one of the most dangerous threats to our victory in the flesh.

We arrived at his office and I raised my hand to knock, but before my hand hit the door he burst out knocking me over, didn't even pay me any attention, I got to my feet and followed him outside, he was actually half-running.

Outside I could see the unit he'd sent out coming up the far hill with three personnel, I recognised Shawn Natko and Dante Garza but the female scientist was new to me. I was wondering where the rest of the squad were, I didn't have to wait long for my answer because as soon as they'd reached the courtyard the colonel asked for a report.

"Well sir we found these three in an old comm relay in the village, as we were escorting them out we were attacked from behind by two men, we had to move quickly so as not to risk the prisoners escaping so we left behind several infantry units and snipers to cover our retreat."

The colonel reached into his holster, pulled out his pistol and shot the man in front of him in the face, needless to say this didn't surprise me, the colonel looked down at the man's head, blood was seeping out of the back of his helmet and there were bits of brain lying on the sand behind where he'd been standing, he looked back up at the rest of the unit.

"This is Alpha Squad, did you seriously think that a few snipers and support troopers can capture or kill them you FUCKING IDIOTS!"

I was shocked at this, I'd figured out what kind of man the colonel was and not just the fact he shouted but also the fact he used profanity didn't sit well with me at all, if Radec lost his temper it normally meant something really bad, then nothing, he regained his composure just as quickly as he'd lost it and went over to the prisoners, he approached Natko first who spoke to him.

"Yeah that's right you fucking Hig bastard, our buddies are coming for us and they're gonna send your little ass crying home to Momma."

I laughed at his stupidity, obviously he had no idea who Radec was or what he was capable of, he replied to Natko by saying. "You are a worthless piece of ISA meat who will be cut soon enough." He actually punched Natko, again this surprised me, I suppose he was still pissed about the unit's idiocy, he got him in the nose and a large wad of blood splashed on the sand from it, he had to grab it to stop the bleeding. Radec left him there on the ground and went to Garza.

"Now I hope you're smarter than your comrade, otherwise I'll have my men shoot you in the leg."

Garza didn't say a word and the colonel looked at him in silence then went over to the woman, she wasn't trained for this and I could tell she was scared, when he stood in front of her she lowered her eyes form his helmet and looked at the ground. He told her she was going to igve him the nuclear codes for Red Dust or she was going to watch these men die and recieve a bullet in every limb until she talked.

She shuddered at this but said nothing, a defiant expression on her face which was still staring at the ground, the colonel turned around and walked away from her. "Fine, have it your way, men escort them to the train, I'll be along shortly." They began motioning for them to move, two men picked a struggling Natko up off the ground and forced him to move, he was cursing at them furiously but it had no effect, I turned around to follow the colonel back to his office.

The captain and I took up our positions on either side of the doors and talked about what had just happened. "Well that was pretty fucked up." He said.

"Yeah, the way the colonel shouted at them was strange, I don't think this bodes well for us."

We were chatting for a few minutes before the colonel left his office and we followed him to the mining train, Radec led us to the officers car and we finally had a chance to get off our feet and sit down, and it was a long trip so we really had the chance to relax, confident that Radec was safe on this thing with the number of Helghast onboard. After about an hour we stopped at Tharsis Refinery, Radec stood up and left the car, outside we stood and waited for the prisoners to be brought out, eventually they were brought to the colonel who told the escorts to take them for processing, then he turned to us.

"I'm perfectly safe here, you two are as of this moment required to report for weapon testing over in bloc EY7."

"Sir." We both said in unison again and the colonel left us at the train station, we wondered what we were going to be testing as we followed the signs directing us to the area, eventually we arrived at what looked like a laboratory, there were Helghast everywhere who seemed to be wearing some sort of special sealed HAZMAT suits, but with our unifirms you can never really tell since they cover the whole body, but the reason I thought this was because their uniforms weren't padded like ours, instead they were skin-tight. I didn't have time to look around long because one of them came up to us.

"Captain Hakha? Master Sergeant Lente?"

We both confirmed and he told us to follow him, we entered a large room in the far left corner of the lab, it was immaculate, the scientist went over to a sealed glass cabinet and took out an odd-looking rifle, he brought it over to me and told me it was the new VC5 Arc Rifle, I looked about it and noticed the four drums on the side had petrusite in them, it was at that moment I said "Oooohhhh fuck yeah!" The captain laughed and said "You've got to be kidding, that fucking tower in the Salamun District was huge, and this thing..." I agreed with his point but I was mainly concentrating on the chance to fire this weapon.

I was told to report to the range on the far side of the room and await orders from the staff sergeant on duty in the booth. "New meat eh? OK mate this isn't your basic weapon test, you won't be shooting static targets but a few prisoners we caught, this weapon has no effect on non-biological targets so hence the targets, when you're ready." He pressed a button and four men ran into the target range, I lifted the rifle to my eye befor realising there were no iron sights, I lowered it back to my hip and pulled the trigger, the barrel on the front started spinning and suddenly an electrical arc burst out of the gun, this shocked me so much I let off the trigger for a second, eventually I managed to gather myself and pulled it again this time aiming at one of the men, the arc made contact instantly and he was writhing and screaming in a pain I couldn't imagine, after a few seconds he slumped to the floor, smoke was rising from his corpse, the other's were now screaming and scrabbling at the walls trying to escape, I opened up and a few seconds later they were all dead.

I'd been so amazed by this gun I hadn't noticed the captain had finished his practice and was standing looking at me and waiting for me to leave, I snapped back to reality and turned around to walk over to him, the scientist told us we could go and we left the room, I looked around the lab on my way out and could see glass canisters with what looked like petrusite in them, only differenece was it was glowing green and not blue, we left the lab and followed the signs to the mess hall, we were starving and the thoiught of some Cadaver Beetle or even Helghan Spider right now was appealing to me.

End of chapter 7.

**Ohhh man, sorry if I made mistakes in this chapter, I don't normally get these written out late at night, I'm tired lol so I apologize for any mistakes, yeah chapter 8 will hopefully be here in a couple of days so leave me a review on chapters 6 and 7 please and thank you for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

Life On Helghan

**Right then chapter 8, I'm managing but I won't be able to give any time estimates on new chapters for the next month, it's gonna take longer than 2 weeks so I guess the best thing you can do is keep checking and hope to see something new, if I can I'll try to start on a new chapter 2 days after I upload the old 1, that's the minimum I'm gonna wait to allow reviews and criticisms on the old chapter. But I'm gonna make a personal promise, even if you don't see anything new from me for a month this story WILL continue because I am enjoying this SO much, so if I haven't got time to write this month then rest assured chapter 9 WILL be up in May. So let's begin.**

Chapter 8.

We eventually arrived at the mess hall and I grabbed Cadaver Beetle and the captain got his Spider and we sat down to eat.

"So captain what do you reckon to Alpha Squad?"

"I do think they're dangerous, Natko might seem like an idiot and Garza a brainy bloke but it's how they fight that matters, if the rest of the squad make it here I doubt they'll be our prisoners for long."

With that we got back to our meals in silence, after finishing we went to the armoury and collected our StA52 assault rifles, I wished we'd been allowed to take the arc rifles but they were still experimental and way too big for extended use by a normal man.

We had no idea what to do so we went back to the lab to await a messenger from Radec, after arriving we had a chance to look around further and so we checked the experiments, I was curious about this green petrusite so I went over to the scientist who seemed to be working on it and asked about it.

"We've already managed to use ordinary petrusite as a weapon so chairman Stahl wanted to try an experiment of adding high amounts of radiation to ordinary petrusite, the results so far have been completely unexpected, firstly the radiation increases the charge of a piece of petrusite tenfold, secondly the energy from it has kinetic force, it doesn't seem to be an electrical phenomenon anymore, I think after careful studies and considering the odd colouration of the energy, I believe we've actually managed to produce the weaponized version of plasma, so as you can imagine we're very excited about this weapon which I've nicknamed the 'Plasma Launcher' for now, and we're all hoping that our tests keep exceeding our expectations, the only problem is building a weapon that can house irradiated petrusite safely without melting and can expel it without exploding, it's going to be a challenge but I believe we can do it."

"Wow, I was amazed by the frigging Arc Rifle and already you're working on this?"

"Well as you probably noticed when testing it that it's not really a conventional design, it's far too big for a man to use effectively for an extended period of time, we've tried multiple experiments to decrease the size but unfortunately it's just too unstable, whereas the weapon we're hoping to build will expel this plasma in charged form rather than a continuos stream of arcs like the VC5 so in theory it should be possible to build a weapon small enough to be man-portable, but there are still tests to run on this stuff before we can even begin to think about a weapon, it's a slow process but hopefully it'll be rewarding, anyway I've enjoyed chatting but I must get back to my duties."

"Oh of course, sorry if I took distracted you."

"Not a problem."

He turned back to his desk and I left him to work, I went to find the captain who was admiring a VC5 in a weapon rack.

"So what do you reckon to the VC5 then sir?"

I was surprised at what I'd said, it had been ages since I'd addressed the captain as a superior, it made us both uncomfortable.

"Well master sergeant, I don't like the design, it's far too big for a..."

Honestly I tuned out, I'd heard the scientist say the same thing before plus I'd already thought of it, but he got my attention when he said.

"Whoa, look at that bloke, he's fucking huge!"

I saw the guy, he really was big, he came over to us slowly, each footstep creating a low dull thud when it hit the floor.

"Excuse me guys."

We stepped out of the way and he picked up the rifle, he then went over to a couple of scientists who seemed to be expecting him, there was a large drum on his back and they pulled several wires out of it and connected each one to ports in the rifle, I guessed these guys were special units and about the only troops who could carry the rifle as a standard issue weapon.

After all the wires were connected he thanked them and walked out, the captain just went "Ooooooohhhh, yeah fair enough." We'd both got it, as he was leaving a soldier came in past him and called out for us, we went over to him.

"I am required to escort you both to Colonel Radec immediately, please follow me."

He led us through the refinery and eventually we got to another office belonging to the colonel, the escort left us and I knocked.

"Come in."

The colonel was sat marking papers, he looked up to us after finishing filling out the sheet he had in front of him.

"I want you two to go and interrogate the prisoners in bloc C97, I need to finish these papers before I can go anywhere, if they don't talk at least try to soften their tongues, then bring them to bloc T698, I'll be awaiting you both or you and the prisoners there, dismissed."

We turned and left, following the signs we eventually got to the prisoner holding and interrogation areas.

"Right Lente you deal with the scientist, I'll get Natko and Garza."

"Yes sir." I said, jokingly this time.

I went into the woman's cell and sat down at her table.

"Please join me."

She just stood staring.

"Either you join me or I shoot you."

She sat down.

"Good, OK now what do you know about Red Dust?"

She said nothing.

"(sigh) Look I don't want to hurt you, I know that sounds like a lie to you coming from a Helghast but I honestly don't, but I will if you don't say something."

She still stared at me in silence.

"All right then."

I got up, stood behind her then pulled the chair out from under her quickly causing her to fall to the floor, she grunted in pain then went silent again. I began rifle-butting her in the knees and shins, I wasn't enjoying this in the slightest but I knew if I wanted to live the colonel would've expected her to be at least hurt, I made sure it wouldn't do any permanent or disabling damage, but I think I did a pretty good acting job.

"Feel like taling yet?"

"FUCK OFF YOU BASTARD!"

I'd had enough I couldn't bring myself to hit her again, it was too difficult so I picked her up and sat her on the chair and knelt down so I was at eye level.

"Look I'm not enjoying this and I can't do it anymore so either you tell me the nuclear codes and I try to get you released, or you don't tell me and I go outside and wait for the captain to finish with the other two then we take all three of you to Colonel Radec, your choice."

She again said nothing so I sighed and turned to leave the cell, outside I could see the captain working over Garza in his cell. I watched for a few minutes until he came out to me.

"You get anything?"

"No but there was another prisoner in Natko's cell, you?"

"Not a thing."

"We'd best get them all to Colonel Radec."

We went to the area warden and requested a few extra hands to help with escorting then It was just a case of getting them to Radec.

We arrived at a large shaft with an elevator in the centre and walkways leading up, with Radec in the centre, we took them over to him.

"Well done men, I assume you did your best to loosen their tongues, you're both back on duty as my personal guard starting now."

"Yes sir."

We both moved to stand behind him.

"Now you four, kneel."

The soldiers put them on their knees.

"Now I want the nuclear codes."

They all knelt there in silence so he killed the extra soldier who had been in Natko's cell, then the woman said something.

"I don't know anything."

"You're wasting my time, do you understand why I'm here?"

Garza also said something, albeit a poor joke.

"I guess your mom got drunk with the guys one night and..."

"You! Are next. Unless she gives me the nuclear codes."

Natko told her to give him nothing and he whacked him over the head.

He stood in silence for a few seconds, during which I thought I heard voices. I remained alert.

Eventually she talked.

"Only the fleet commander has access to the launch codes."

"Can you reprogram the warheads?"

"Even if I could, I wouldn't."

"Is that your final word?"

She said nothing, he motioned to a soldier and he put his gun to Garza's head.

Suddenly Rico charged in shouting and firing wildly, I immediately opened fire back while the colonel pressed the button on the elevator, as we started rising I saw the soldier who had been threatening Garza get hit, his gun went off and shot three rounds into him.

When the elevator stopped Radec went down the corridor and out to a landing pad with a dropship, before boarding he gathered the men around the area.

"When they get up here kill them, I have no further use for them and they are a threat so do not try to capture them, just kill them."

We boarded the dropship and the pilot asked him where we're going.

"Back to my academy."

The door closed just as I saw Sevchenko coming out to the pad.

**OK the interrogation is over, chapter 9 will have the fleet attack in, do me a favour if you play KZ2 while waiting for chapter 9, if you're watching the interrogation scene, try to imagine the soldiers who leave with Radec on the elevator are Hakha and Lente, anyway hope you enjoyed it and leave me a review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Life On Helghan.

**OK then the cruiser attack, I really wanna get to this part so I apologse if there's any weak writing between the beginning and there, I wanna write the least amount of filler as possible, but I'll do my best.**

Chapter 9.

We sat there thinking and wondering what Radec's plan was, eventually we landed at the Academy and disembarked, Radec headed for the command post and we followed, after arriving he picked up a radio.

"Attention all units this is Colonel Radec, all units and divisions are hereby ordered to begin preparations for launching an attack against the ISA cruisers immediately. They have something I need onboard the command vessel, all except this are cleared for destruction, after I have evacuated the command vessel I'll send word to destroy it, await my signal. We begin the attack in four hours. That is all."

He put the radio down and turned to us.

"I don't need you two here, you've both got some free time to do with what you wish, report to my office in four hours."

He left the room and we turned to each other.

"I don't know about you captain but four hours kip sounds good."

"Good idea, I'm pretty tired."

We left and went to the living quarters, at the locker room we removed our uniforms and changed into our all-purpose non-combat suits, and headed for the sleeping bloc to put our heads down.

We woke up three-and-a-half-hours later to the sound of the alarm clock.

"Fffffuck that thing's loud."

The captain went over to turn it off and told me to drag my ass out of bed, which I did.

We went to our lockers and found, to our surprise different uniforms. They weren't the ordinary infantry uniforms we'd gotten used to.

The captain took his out and studied it carefully.

"Whoa Radec must like us, this is elite shock trooper armor."

"But we haven't been trained in shock tactics."

"Trust me if Radec is responsiblr for us getting these uniforms we don't need the training."

"All right then let's put them on."

It was a good thing we'd set the alarm to wake us up half an hour before Radec needed us, took us about twenty-five minutes to figure out how to put the damn things on.

After finally getting them on we went to the armory to turn in out Sta52 rifles, the staff sergeant told us our standard-issue weapon was now the StA11 submachine gun, we didn't have time for weapon practice because obviously we had to report to Radec, we were running out of time so we had to run, I was incredibly surprised at how light the uniform was, we eventually got to Radec's office, I knocked.

"Come in."

We went inside to see him standing by his desk watching us enter.

"Ah I see you both got the uniforms I arranged for you, now if you'll accompany me."

We followed him out to the landing pad to a dropship and boarded, we landed on a large Helghast cruiser high in the sky, we left and the colonel made his way to the bridge, upon arriving he ordere the cruiser captain to take us within Leech Pod range of the ISA command cruiser, the captain affirmed his order and repeated it to the bridge crew.

We stood by Radec who was watching a fierce battle up ahead between our and the ISA ships, on approach we saw an ISA cruiser go down, and could see Leech Pods and Fighter ships being shot down, it seemed to be one AA gun that was doing it too, I remember thinking the man on that gun must've been pretty damn good.

Eventually we were in range and the cruiser captain asked the colonel if he wanted to attempt boarding the command vessel yet.

"I think it would be wise to wait until their AA guns are out of ammunition."

We kept watching and eventually the guns on the command ship stopped firing despite the Leech Pods that were still mobbing it, the colonel turned and left the bridge, we went up to the hangar deck and boarded a Leech Pod, the colonel told the pilot to aim as close to the bridge as possible.

The pod launched and we impacted on a deck below the bridge, we disembarked and immediately killed five ISA troops who had been caught by surprise by the pod's impact, the colonel came out and made his way to an elevator, we came up on to the bridge deck to find two more ISA at the top, the colonel shot them both, we went down the hallway and through the door to the bridge to find Colonel Templar and the woman, she looked up to see us both entering and called out.

"Jan."

He turned around to see us advancing down the corridor with out SMGs raised. We checked the room quickly the raised our guns on Templar. We heard the colonel's cloak disengage behind us as he walked into the room, I saw him reach for the switch on his helmet that opened the eye panel.

"Colonel Templar."

"Colonel Radec. This is...unexpected."

"I'd rather we'd met in combat, like soldiers."

"I agree, but we find ourselves here."

"Indeed, now give me the nuclear codes. The woman told me thet were here."

"They are, but my access clearance has been revoked."

He chuckled and said.

"Oh you make a very poor liar colonel. Now give me the codes."

"Without authorization from high command, those codes are going nowhere."

He raised his pistol to aim at the woman as he said.

"Do not...toy with me."

And pulled the trigger.

"NO!"

Templar grabbed his hand with the pistol and began punching Radec in the helmet, Radec grabbed his hand, pressed him against his body and shot him three time at point blank, he fell to the floor apparently still alive.

"Download the code data."

We got to work with the consoles and used the memory disc we luckily found in one to save them on, it was a surprisingly simple process, I suppose they'd been ready to launch so all codes would've been on-screen anyway. We went back up to the colonel and gave him the disc.

"Excellent."

He looked over at Templar.

"I despise killing an officer out of combat, you brought it on yourself Templar, I at least hope you can die with some dignity."

With that we went back to the Leech Pod and returned to the cruiser, the colonel went back to the bridge and told the captain to take us to Visari's Palace.

End of chapter 9.

**This was another late-night write, I hope you enjoyed it and I know how some parts were a bit naff, especially the bit where they just got the uniforms but I'd rather the writing be weak than make another error, because the troops with Radec on the bridge were in advanced shock trooper uniforms, plus I wanted to get all KZ2 story stuff out of the way quickly, the next time we see any featured story moments will be in KZ3 so yeah there aren't gonna be anymore tie-ins for awhile, so please leave a review and tell me what you thought.**


	10. Chapter 10

Life On Helghan

**Right I'd like to apologise for the previous chapter again, it was a bit of a rush job because I've been having trouble connecting the narrative of KZ2 to my own writing so the next chapters should be readable since it's custom work.**

Chapter 10.

We landed at the palace and the colonel led us to the throne room, inside we could see the Autarch sat talking to someone, seeing us enter he came down the stairs.

"Colonel Radec how are you?"

"I'm well chairman, in fact I've got some very good news for the Autarch."

The Autarch came down to us.

"Colonel how goes your search for the nuclear codes?"

"I have them here sir."

"Excellent, before we carry on, chairman if you could tell them?"

He came up to the captain and me,

"I am Chairman Jorhan Brimve Stahl, CEO of the Stahl Arms weapon manufacturer and as of now you're both released from duty as Colonel Radec's personal bodyguard to become members of my private army, from now on you will answer directly to me, all missions and orders you recieve will be of benefit to me and in turn the Autarch."

The Autarch spoke.

"Now colonel you must go to the bomb and prime it for detonation in the middle of Visari Square, then it will be a simple case for our men to purge the remaining ISA forces in and around Pyhrrus, so after priming the bomb you'll return to the palace to return to duty as my personal bodyguard, for appearance purposes mainly since the ISA will never break into the palace but I very much doubt the men will require your leadership and I know you prefer to be doing something."

"As you wish my Autarch."

"Well gentlemen, it's been interesting but I've gotta get back to my running my company so if you'll excuse me."

We followed Stahl out to the landing pad and onto a dropship, it was a long flight but the chairman was nothing like Colonel Radec and preferred to talk.

"Gentlemen I've heard good things about you from the Autarch and various sources, I've heard you're among the best Radec's army has to offer, or rather HAD, I can use men with your talents very effectively, you've both been observed as good listeners, so I'm wondering what your opinion on Visari is, but if it's blind devotion I don't want to hear it, you might think this sounds crazy since it's most likely this bomb will ensure our victory and it was his plan, and while I am completely loyal to our Autarch I think he's underestimated the ISA's resourcefulness, he always was up his own arse about this stuff and never listened to anyone advising him about military courses of action, if that fat idiot was in charge of our military we'd have lost this war before it even began, Radec is the one who really runs the show and he knows this bomb won't be the end of it, Visari may have a voice but his ability to accurately plan an attack is quite far down the pan, so here I sit trying to achieve the same goal of victory but using different methods, my men are all trained in every aspect of combat, I've got scientists who've received Capture Trooper training, infantry units who can use experimental weaponry on the fly and toilets so clean you'll find it difficult to avoid falling in when you're crapping. But enough of that, you two are to be sent away for Capture Trooper training and to return as my personal enforcers."

We were both taken aback by this, the captain had told me a bit about Capture Troopers and how long the training takes.

"But sir the training takes time, by time we finish the war will most likely be over and you won't need enforcers or soldiers."

"Yes most likely be over, but there's still a chance it won't be Lente, and if I know the ISA's tenacity the chances that it won't be over are higher than you think, anyway we're conducting an experiment on the Capture Trooper training regimen, I'll tell you more when we reach the Deep South Facility."

The chairman sat back in his seat and stayed silent, it took a few hours of boredom before we finally reached the Stahl Arms Deep South weapons depot, after landing the chairman told us to follow him to the labs, the depot was pretty big, I could see out onto the icy landscape from almost every hallway we went through.

We arrived at the lab and the chairman took us to the practice range, we could see soldiers firing at static targets mainly but what caught our eye were two Capture Troopers engaged in training, they were sparring, one of them took a slash at the other with his blade who dodged it, they were fighting for a few minutes until one got the upper hand and grabbed the other one from behind and promptly snapped his neck, I was shocked and the chairman seemed surprised too he went up to the Trooper.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing man! Why did you kill him? All that money wasted on his training, tell me why the fuck did you deem it necessary to break his goddamn neck!"

"Stalemate or death sir."

"WHAT! What are you talking abou...you know what? Fuck it I don't have time for this, someone shoot this idiot."

He walked away from the Trooper who after Stahl's back was turned attempted to attack him, the captain and I raised our rifles and opened up, he took a lot of rounds before he went down, that white armor was pretty damn tough, Stahl turned and spat on his corpse.

"Ptoo, fucking idiot. Well I had intended to explain to you the experiment's goals while observing those two but that's out the window now, follow me, and can somebody clean up this mess?"

The chairman led us to room which I had no idea was for, there were slabs with open corpses on them.

"This gentlemen is the aptly named dissection room, we use this room to pick brains, bodies and bollocks to find out more about our soldiers' abilities, no real need to dissect humans since they're weaker than us, anyway my men have been checking up on what makes your average Capture Trooper tick, how he's so agile and how to adapt body muscle to make him even more agile, and of course there's the mental conditioning, he has to be prepared to charge headlong at an enemy and take him down before a bullet gets through his armor, this is difficult for some soldiers, those who show promise but haven't got the guts for it are...re-educated, those who have are simply given the physical and mental training they require, and these new experiments are aiming to cut down on the required length of time a Capture Trooper trains for, using hypnotherapy, yeah hypnotherapy and artificial muscle stimulants combined with bionic implants we could cut training time down from just under a year to six months, anyway now you both know the details you're both to be sent for Capture Trooper training immediately. Any questions?"

We both understood perfectly so said nothing.

"Excellent gentlemen, if you'll follow me to a dropship waiting to take you both to the training camp I'll see you both in six months."

We followed him out to the landing pad and boarded the dropship and boarded for the first time with no idea where we were going.

End of chapter 10.

**You've probably already figured it out and yes I am gonna jump ahead six months, I have no idea what training Capture Troopers receive so don't wanna risk writing about it, not sure where chapter 11 will actually begin just yet but it'll start somewhere obviously lol I'll have to have a think, but anyway please leave me a review and thanks for sticking with me this far.**


	11. Chapter 11

Life On Helghan.

**Right been pretty busy recently as you all know, but here it is.**

Chapter 11.

The last six months are a blur, I can remember every person I met and spoke to and every other thing I did beside my training sessions, how I trained to become what I am and how long the sessions took I can't remember, it must have been part of the hypnotherapy, make our minds forget the training in case we got captured and we wouldn't be able to tell the enemy how we trained.

It felt strange, the way I could move and my agility that at this point felt natural, everything I could do felt like instinct but I couldn't remember where it all came from, I tried my best not to dwell on this too much since I was on my first mission only a few hours after recieving my new uniform, the captain was of course with me too, we were tracking a small squad of ISA soldiers, just typical grunts nothing special about them, we knew the reason, Stahl needed weapon test subjects.

We tracked them to a small makeshift base in the middle of a snow-covered mining complex about eight miles from the main weapon depot, I laughed when I clicked on at how nobody had found this base before now.

"All right Captain Lente how do we handle this?"

I'd recieved a promotion because of my selflessness to save a soldier during combat training who almost got crushed by a training course obstacle that was poorly suspended.

"I think we should use some demolition and diversion to split them into two teams, we should be able to handle both teams separately."

"Good idea."

They were all in a half-collapsed building on what seemed to be the edge of the complex most likely discussing their next mission or something trivial like that since it didn't really matter anymore.

We entered one building and got to work setting explosives on the second floor, we had to be careful where we set them because the whole thing was itching to collapse so we set them in the centre of a large room away from the walls so they'd just blow the floor out, plus they were weak, all we needed them to do was make a loud bang, not a powerful explosion, after the explosives were set we set snare traps along the corridors of the first and second floor, while the idiots were trying to help one of their unlucky comrades I'd charge in and take them all by surprise.

"I'll take this building captian, you all right to set traps and explosives in the other building?"

"All right Lente, I'll send word once everything's set up, who detonates first? It's your call."

"You detonate first, then when I see them leave the building I'll set off mine, if it doesn't work I'll move over to you quickly."

"Right, see you later"

He left, I started looking around for a decent hiding place and eventually found one on the second floor, a small niche in the upper half of the wall, too high for them to check but not too high for me to jump in, I settled myself in comfortably and decided it was good enough, i jumped out and went to a window overlooking the ISA base and called Hakha.

"How are you doing captain?"

"Everything's set, I'm just looking for a hiding place."

"(Chuckle) You looking for wall niches?"

"Actually no, not a bad idea...found one, it's pretty high up too."

"Which floor?"

"First, near the stairwell."

"Right whenever you're ready, detonate."

Next thing I heard a loud explosion through the radio.

"FUCK! That fucking hurt my lughole, shit...anyway the building still seems intact minus a floor to a room."

"Radio silence from now on."

"Understood."

I stood at the window staring at the ISA building, after a few minutes they came out, one of them pointed at the captain's building and they all started moving toward it, I grinned in my helmet and raised the detonator in my hand and pushed the button, the captain was right about how loud the explosion was but I kept my eyes on the squad, they all turned and raised their guns at my bulding, the sergeant began moving his arms around and pointing to both buildings, and making the over-the-top gestures everyone does as he was telling them to split up, two soldiers left the sergeant and his teammate and came toward me, I leapt back up into the niche and got settled.

After a few minutes I heard a scream downstairs as I realised one of my snare traps had done it's job, I'd made them too tight to untie and the rope couldn't be cut so I knew he'd have had to leave him there as he came up to the second floor, I heard his slow footsteps coming up the stairwell, as he was moving past me I could hear him breathing heavily with fear and even his gun was rattling, he really was scared which surprised me, must've been a rookie, made me feel a bit bad about what I was about to do but orders are orders, I poked my head out of the hole and looked in the hallway, he'd moved past me and had his back to me so I took the opportunity to jump down silently and grab him from behind, he didn't even get a chance to react to an instant knockout hold.

He slumped to the floor unconscious before I went downstairs to check on my other catch, he was even more scared than the last one.

"Pant pant...please, please don't kill me, I don't wanna die here."

And all the usual crap someone says when begging for theor life, I had to chuckle at how ridiculous he looked hanging upside down before I punched him in the face to knock him out, I went into the room next to the hallway he was in and untied the rope at it's source, I heard a thud and went upstairs to drag the other one down, they were both lying on the ground and I awaited confirmation from the captain that he'd captured his half when I heard one of the ISA troop's radio.

"Derwillwer, Jackson, we've got a Capture Trooper here, he's out cold and we're taking him back to base, you two get your lazy asses back too."

'Shit' I thought, I went upstairs to the window and saw them coming out of the building carrying the captain, things had gone pretty badly wrong at this point, I didn't have time for a plan but there were only two of them so there was no real point, I had no idea how the captain had ballsed it up but I didn't have time to wonder, I waited for them to enter their building before going downstairs and tying up the two soldiers in case they woke up, then started running for the base, I leapt up to the roof and looked in through a skylight, the room was empty so I jumped down, I checked the hallway, empty too so I checked all romms on the second floor, I found makeshift sleepin bunks, a kitchen, and even a locker room, all had been used too.

I went downstairs and heard voices coming from one of the rooms, I decided to get closer.

"What should we do with him sir?"

"When he wakes up we interrogate him for information on Stahl's depot then shoot the fucker, where the hell are Derwiller and Jackson?."

He grabbed his radio as I decided to make my move against the unarmed men.

"Where the fuck are you two."

"They got sloppy and I caught them."

He turned arond along with the other man.

"Ah fuck."

I grabbed him and took him down quickly, the other soldier had ran down the gallway to get his gun, luckily I ran after him and saw him grab his gun which had been left leaning against the wall by the entrance, I felt the bullets hit my armor as I ran at him, I leapt through the air and stabbed him in the shoulder then clocked him in the face and he was out, I dragged him into the room with the sergeant and tied them both up then went looking for the captain who was sat in a chair in an otherwise empty room, he was already coming to but just kept looking at the floor realising he was tied up.

"Ah fuck I'm screwed."

"Not yet Hakha."

He looked up at me.

"Right...nice job on taking them all out."

"Cheers but what the fuck happened to you?"

"(Sigh) I'm an idiot, the hole I found wasn't big enough for me, I was finding it difficult to stay in, after my snare caught one of them on the second floor I tried dropping out but...I fell out and landed face first into the floor, I've been out ever since."

I couldn't help but start laughing.

"A clumsy Capture Trooper?"

"Yeah yeah, you finished yet?"

"Right sorry, let me untie you."

"Cheers and hey do me a favour, don't say anything about this."

"Understood."

After I untied him I told him to go drag the two in this building outside while I went across to the other building, I found them both still out cold so picked one of them up and gropped him where the captain had left one of his then went back for the other, on my way back I could see the captain waiting by them.

"Right I'll call the dropship. Captain Hakha to Ergus six, mission accomplished, we need pickup eight miles southeast of the weapon depot...thanks we'll be waiting."

Ten minutes later the dropship landed, we picked up the soldiers and put them onboard, then the dropship took off taking us back to the depot.

End of chapter 11.

**Thanks Stuch for your suggestion on sending them both on a capture mission, you had a good point I thought I needed to do something with them both since I've been avoiding action sequences out of fear of writing them, I hope this was OK since it's not something I'm used to, so I hope everyone enjoyed it and I'll look forward to reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12

Life On Helghan.

**OK chapter 12, I know how long I've been and I apologise, I hope you enjoy this one so without further ado...**

Chapter 12

We landed at the depot and left the dropship, a few soldiers ran past us as we walked away from it ready to collect the prisoners and take them to the holding area on the factory floor, we entered the east block from the landing pad and headed down the hallway to the factory floor, inside we could see Stahl standing by some soldiers waiting for the prisoners to arrive, he called up to us and we went down to him.

"Well done gentlemen, these men will be useful now I'm scheduled for a meeting with the senate, prepare yourselves boys, this is the first time you'll be meeting the idiots who are supposed to be running this war, follow me."

"Sir."

We followed him out to the dropship we arrived in and took off, the trip took quite a while but eventually we landed outside the Autarch's palace, we'd both heard about Visari's death during training and were eager to find out what the senate's plan was, Stahl led us through the hallways and we eventually entered a large room with a table in the centre, Stahl sat down and we took up our positions on either side of him, a large bald admiral with a moustache spoke.

"Glad you could finally join us Stahl, we need to discuss the weapon..."

Stahl interrupted him.

"Where are the ISA? Why haven't you found them yet?"

The adjudicator answered.

"They've proven to be more tenacious than expected."

"Which was my exact point six months ago. You should've listened to me but no, you had to do it your way. You had to pound them until they surrendered.

The admiral spoke.

"The ISA will be dealt with in due time."

"Yes well, that's exactly what you said. You said hours not months, the people of Helghan want results. Not empty promises from you Orlock."

"Once again you've somehow managed to distract us from the real topic at hand. Why haven't you delivered your weapon prototypes to the military?"

He stood up.

"Because admiral, this is irradiated petrusite. And I will not place weapons of such magnitude into the hands of a total incompetent."

Orlock lunged across the table and I prepared myself, I already didn't like this guy and the captain also took a more tactical stance.

The adjudicator called for order and stood up.

"You've gone too far Stahl, the admiral has been instrumental in the negotiations with the Vektan government."

Stahl sat back down.

"Too little, too late."

He looked over to a man on the left who seemed to be giving him a knowing look, then he stood up.

"Given the admiral's continued failure to eradicate the ISA, I motion that the Helghan military be turned over to someone who will...use it more effectively, Chairman Stahl."

Orlock shouted at him.

"He's an industrialist!"

"With a sizable private army, and the technology to back it up."

The adjudicator stood up and asked.

"Do we have a second?"

The table was silent.

"Motion denied."

Stahl stood up and pointed at Orlock.

"As long as this man remains in charge, I refuse to commit my resources to your cause."

He went to leave so we followed him. as we were passing the table we heard one of the chairmen say.

"We need him."

The adjudicator called out.

"Just a moment chairman, will you give us time to reconsider?"

I heard Orlock say "What?" He sounded surprised.

Stahl turned around to face the table and started walking toward it, we followed him slowly.

"In two days time I'll be making a live broadcast to the Helghan nation."

"About what?"

"Something that will make your decision so much easier. Now gentlemen if that'll be all I'll get back to my depot, look forward to my broadcast."

We followed him out of the room and back to the dropship and we took off.

"God I can't stand that stuck-up bastard, what did you two think of him."

"Which one?" We both asked.

He laughed and said "Admiral Orlock."

The captain answered first.

"Pretty far up his own arse, I think he needs to get laid badly."

Stahl burst out laughing.

"Ha ha ha ha ha and aha ha ha ha...oh phew, and you Captain Lente?"

"Well he's definitley in need yeah but he is trying to do his best with the hand he's been dealt."

"He's an idiot man! He's had six fucking months to wipe out the ISA, I knew it'd take awhile but he said six months ago that he'd manage it in a matter of hours, I knew he was stupid back then to even think it but it shouldn't have taken six months, if Radec were still here I don't need to tell you both that he'd have managed it in a few hours, Orlock has no idea how to lead this army, why am I the only one who can see it?"

He sat back and the rest of the trip was silent, we landed at the depot and Stahl told us both to report to the labs for weapon testing, I said to him.

"But sir we're your enforcers and we're also Capture Troopers, we don't use long range weapons."

"I know that but I'm a bit short-handed on weapon testers right now and I don't have anything else for you two to be doing, my scientists need to see this thing in action and they're prohibited from testing the weapons themselves, safety reasons and besides you do know how to fire a gun don't you? Get to it, over in the weapons lab."

He turned and left us so we headed for the lab wondering what we were gonna be firing this time.

End of chapter 12.

**Yep you guessed it lol, I wanted to do a callback to chapter 7 and the discussion Lente had about the irradiated petrusite launcher so the next chapter will be a bit sciencey, hope you liked this one and look forward to chapter 13.**


	13. Chapter 13

Life On Helghan.

**OK then here's the next chapter, I'm managing to keep busy even though PSN's down (can't wait till it's back up though lol) so finding time to write has been difficult last chapter was...whoa a week ago OK didn't realise it had been that long, well let's begin.**

Chapter 13.

We followed the signs to the lab and went inside, I went over to a scientist.

"Captains Lente and Hakha reporting for weapon testing."

The scientist turned to me.

"Oh it's you I recognise your voice."

I recognized his, it was the scientist I'd spoken to back in the Tharsis Refinery.

"Oh glad to see you again, how's your project going?"

"You're about to find out, follow me."

I called over to Hakha and the scientist led us to a sterile room, inside he turned to me and said.

"You were wondering how my project was going well look at this."

He went over to a sealed metal box and opened it, he took an odd-shaped weapon from inside and brought it over to me, I clicked on when I saw a small jar on the underside of the gun, it was glowing green.

"You actually did it? Wow unbelievable."

"Yeah, it took months but I finally managed to stabilize the petrusite to be fired in charged bursts, but building the weapon wasn't easy, we had to work out which metal wouldn't give an adverse reaction from exposure to irradiated petrusite, the final choice was titanium, this solved the melting problem then we just had to figure out how to expel the stuff without the gun blowing up in your face, one of my men had a brainwave, he began conducting experiments of accelerating the petrusite through a glass tube lined with magnets then finally attaching four to the rim of the tube, this was invaluable as he discovered that the petrusite began to gather on the magnets at the end and after enough buildup or if energy was denied it would launch away at high speed, I didn't even realise this stuff was magnetic but the fact it is made building the weapon so much easier, have a look at it you'll notice the four magnets at the front and the titanium frame but once I discovered it was magnetic I rethought the weapon's design and decided to pack several electromagnets inside the petrusite storage jar and the housing chamber, this has resulted in the petrusite actually becoming somewhat intelligent and able to pass around any solid object and upon impact with a biological target the reaction is astonishing, not a good way to die oh no but scientifically fascinating, try it out and see."

With that he pressed a button and a large metal door opened in the wall revealing a firing range but there were no weapon racks, I guessed this room was exclusively used for prototype weapon firing, I made my way over to one of the test booths as the scientist was giving the captain one of the guns, when we were both in position he gave us a few words of advice.

"OK boys a couple of things you need to remember, this weapon is charged so the longer you hold the trigger the more powerful the energy fire when you let go, also there is an overheating issue, charge too long and the gun will expel the energy automatically to combat potentially catastrophic overheating, it CAN still blow up in your face if this happens so be careful."

And he pressed a button which opened a panel in the ceiling of the firing range and a large crane arm lowered a small cage containing four prisoners into the range, after lowering them the crane arm lifted back through the ceiling and the panel sealed, the scientist simply said to fire when ready, my finger instantly squeezed the trigger and I could hear the gun charging and could see green energy gathering on the magnets getting brighter, I let go of the trigger and a large green ball followed by what I could only describe as trail ribbons launched from the gun.

Upon contact with one of the prisoners it actually lifted him off the ground and dragged him through the air like a ragdoll and I was utterly shocked by what happened next, it exploded and all that was left of him was red mist, I could not believe it and was stood there staring rather than killing the other one of mine, the captain killed him instead and then came around to my booth and put his hand on my shoulder.

"A bit too much? Don't worry I get it."

I turned to him.

"Yeah...yeah."

It had been too much of a shock for me this time to easily recover and the captain knew this, I collapsed to the floor in utter shock and lost my grip on consciousness, eventually I woke up in a bed in the sick bay, I looked around wondering why I was lying in bed and saw Hakha and Stahl over at the door so I called out to them.

"What the hell am I doing here?"

Hakha spoke first.

"It turns out the sight of those men exploding coupled with the weapon you were firing did a serious job on your brain, you passed out from the shock and I brought you here to be examined."

Then Stahl spoke to me.

"It's an understandable reaction to what happened, you're lucky that's all that happenend it could have been a lot worse."

I laid my head back on the pillow and asked.

"How long do I have to lay here?"

The captain answered as Stahl turned to leave.

"Well you've been in here for nearly a day and the doc said you should be all right by tomorrow so you'll have to spend the night here."

"(Sigh) Fine, what about you? Anything the chairman needs doing?"

"Yeah I've got a job to track down a group of ISA marines who've been causing us a lot of problems, wish you could come with me."

"OK Hakha, I'll see you hopefully when you get back."

"Likewise, see you mate."

And he turned and left, I had nothing to do but close my eyes and try to sleep most of this time off.

End of chapter 13.

**Ah now I'm betting you didn't expect that eh? I just hope Stahl wasn't a bit out of character being there with Hakha, ah well leave me a review and I hope you liked this one, to be honest I'm REALLY happy with it.**


	14. Chapter 14

Life On Helghan.

**OK been busy with MK online lol and the PSN coming back up and everything, you know how it is, anyway chapter 14 is here.**

Chapter 14

My attaempts to sleep through the night had failed since I'd been out most of the day my brain didn't need the rest, the morning after my long night of boredom the doc came round and spoke to me.

"How are you feeling this morning Captain Lente?"

"Ready to get out of this bed and put my uniform back on."

"Well let me run a few tests on you to find out your mental state and we'll see what happens."

"OK."

The doctor got with the testing and after he'd finished he told me I was in peak mental condition and that he'd send word to the Chairman of my state, I melted back under the covers, I just wanted to get up and get working, I could go to the Chairman's office myself for Visari's sake.

I was waiting three hours before I saw Stahl walk through the door and come toward my bed.

"I got a message about you being fit to get back to work, if that's the case why didn't you come to my office?"

"I wanted to but it was the doctor who told me to wait here for you and said he was gonna send a message, believe me I'd rather not have spent three hours lying here doing nothing waiting for you."

"Oh yeah let me guess Dr Velash, he's far too cautionary with his patients and doesn't like letting them get up and walk out alone if he can help it, fuck he doesn't even like discharging them, very odd man...anyway come on."

I jumped out of bed finally and followed him out of the sick bay, outside the door he stopped and turned to me.

"Right now that's done you get your arse to the lockers and put your uniform on then come to my office."

"Yes sir."

I went to get my uniform then went to his office, outside I knocked, this was the first time I'd knocked on somebody beside the late Colonel Radec's door so I wasn't expecting a 'come in' straightaway, I jumped when I heard it and went inside.

"Right Lente...I've got some bad news, your friend Captain Hakha has been captured, normally I'd abandon him but you two are VERY effective as a team and you need him back more than I do to remain effective, so I've decided to authorise you to take a team of men with you to get him back, they'll be under your command, as far as I know from intel the marines got lucky after the captain made a slip-up, I never should've sent him out on his own anyway his job was to sabotage a plan by these marines to disrupt our supply routes in the southern wastes, they're using guerilla tactics. I'll be sending you to the mission site then it's up to you to track them down."

"Yes sir, I'll bring him back or won't be back at all."

I turned to leave but Stahl called my name and I stopped.

"Good luck."

I left the office and headed to the landing pad where the men along with two dropships were waiting for me, there were a lot more men than I was expecting, I spoke to them.

"Listen up boys, we're on a track and rescue mission, we'll be getting dropped off at the target's last known location and then it's up to us to track and rescue him, enemy resistance expected is minimal but we should be ready for anything, OK everyone board the dropships and we'll get going."

I got onboard wondering where we'd get dropped off.

End of chapter 14.

**Well there we go chapter 14, if anyone's figured out what I'm hinting at then send me a PM and I'll explain why I'm hinting at it lol, and please don't put any spoilers in the reviews.**


	15. Chapter 15

Life On Helghan.

**OK then chapter 15, sorry I took so long, I did intend to write last week but I was under a lot of stress so I decided to hold off till I felt better, and I do now so here it is.**

Chapter 15.

We landed in the middle of a heavy blizzard and visibility was too bad for us to do anything except find shelter and wait the storm out, luckily we'd landed near an old demolished outpost in the middle of the otherwise deserted area, I sent the men in to sweep the buldings and report back to me, they came back and told me it was clear but there were crashed Intruders down there which was odd. I thanked him and called to the rest of the unit.

"OK boys you're all with me, see the building near the centre? It looks big enough for us all to shelter inside, follow me."

I stepped down from the small hill I was on and moved toward the centre of the complex, there were a few things wrong, I noticed the area had been covered in some sort of shrapnel and began wondering which side had been the target but I didn't have to wonder for long, while walking I almost tripped over something that had been buried by the snow, it was soft so I dug it up, it was the corpse of a Helghast officer who seemed to have been dead for awhile going by how frozen he was, I crouched by him and checked his body and noticed someone had been through his pockets but there were no other signs of disturbance I could see, the injuries to his chest were pretty extreme and it was obvious he hadn't been shot, now I'd figured out why there were signs of shrapnel everywhere, I motioned to one of the men to come to me.

"Sir?"

"Is there anything known about what happened here?"

"Well sir, I don't know the details of how this happened but I do know that Chairman Stahl sent these men here to ambush a group of ISA marines who had been causing him a lot of problems, seems they won, that's all I know sir."

"Thank you corporal."

I stood up and continued to the building, I started getting paranoid about this unit thinking it could be the remainder of Alpha Squad but couldn't know for certain, at the entrance to the building I noticed a hand-print in blood on the wall and went inside, the bottom floor was just one big room with five large pillars on both sides, I was heading for the stairs when I noticed another body lying by a wall with a message scrawled on it in blood.

It read 'That bastard just left me to die the ISA are a truly evil enemy if anyone finds me here please tell my family that joining this fucking army was the last mistake I made in my life.'

His body also had extensive chest injuries and it amazed me that he'd survived long enough to write this, there was a pool of frozen blood by on of the pillars with a trail leading to a small pool in the middle of the floor and then the pool around his corpse which suggested he'd moved away from the pillar for some reason and collapsed then dragged himself to the wall after this 'bastard' had left. I saw his face because he'd removed his helmet, his hair was short and black and he looked young very young, no older than seventeen in fact, which got me a bit but there was nothing I could do, I left his frozen corpse with mixed feelings of anger and sadness and went upstairs to check the rest of the building, there was nothing to speak of, so now all we could do was wait out the storm.

End of chapter 15.

**If you've read Deep Cold you've figured it out by now lol, don't worry I spoke to Stuch awhile back and he gave me permission to use his characters if I could find a way to write them in, the reason for this chapter was because I wanted to set the stage for later ones instead of just jumping straight into them finding the base and attacking and also use it as an excuse to explore what the young Helghast might have done after Vanderburg left him there, I came up with quite a few things but in the end I settled on the message because it just felt right to me so I'm sorry if you don't like it.**


	16. Chapter 16

Life On Helghan.

**Right I'm back with the new chapter, I might take another week break after this one since the ones I have been taking have helped give me time to think of new ideas, although just a warning for everyone reading after the 10th I definitely won't be writing any new chapters for a few days because I'll be busy with inFAMOUS 2 so just a little heads-up there, I'll try to get at least one more chapter up before the 10th though, anyway enough from me lol, let's get started.**

Chapter 16.

I sat on an old stool alone in a room on the second floor thinking on where the captain might be and if I'd actually manage to save him or not, the man was my friend and after what he'd done for me in the past I owed it to him to at least try, even if I didn't owe him I still would've tried, sitting up here wasn't doing me any favours so I went out into the hallway and called out to all men on the second floor to come down to the first.

I thought now was as good a time as any to brief them on my thoughts on the situation and also to take everyone's mind off the terminal boredom we were all feeling waiting for this damn storm to pass.

"OK boys I've spent some time thinking about the possible location we could find the captain in, I have no idea as to where it is or what it looks like I'm just making an educated guess but I think we're dealing with a sizeable ISA force here, not a small squad and if it is a large force then they're very unlikely to use a series of buildings as their base, especially in this environment, they'd need a place with good shelter to use as a base, something like a cave or tunnel network. If they are using either of the two then they'll be easy to fortify with almost no effort so we'll have our work cut out if we want to get inside and get the captain, that's all for now, when we arrive at the base, whether it is a series of buildings or a cave or tunnel network then I'll brief you all on the plan of attack. Now boys, find some way to entertain yourselves eh? We can't just sit here waiting for the storm to pass, I dunno about you lot but I'm fucking bored, anyone got any ideas?"

One soldier raised his hand.

"Sir I've got a pack of cards in my pocket, we could play something,"

I couldn't believe my ears, how did he manage that? 'Sneaky bastard' I thought.

"Well anything's better than this, OK private what do you suggest?"

"Texas Hold 'Em sir?"

"Hmm all right but what do we bet with?"

"How about snowballs sir, seems the only thing we've got right now."

I chuckled at this but it could be fun.

"All right, anyone who's interested in a game go outside and gather up some snow and make your snowballs."

It may be ridiculous but ANYTHING was better than dwelling on my worries and boredom.

We ended up having a lot of fun and the best part was nobody lost anything but snow so it was a fair game, we were playing for about forty-five minutes before I noticed something, I couldn't hear the wind anymore, I got up and went to the entrance to check the conditions, 'finally' I thought, the storm had finally stopped, I went back inside to tell the men the good news.

"All right boys everyone on your feet, private collect your cards, the storm's over and we're moving out."

Everyone who was sat down got up as I started heading outside, I led the men back to the area we'd been dropped off at and told them to start looking around for any signs of a trail which was gonna be fucking difficult in this snow, who knew how many storms had passed through the area erasing trail evidence before we got there?

We'd been searching for about an hour when one of the men piped up, oddly enough it was the comms bloke.

"Sir, I'm picking up a very faint signal coming from the south, it looks like a distress beacon and it's constant, I can't be sure but I think it's carrying the ISA signature sir, should we follow it?"

"Well it's all we've got to go on so I think the answer's obvious. OK men we've got something, we're heading south."

The terrain wasn't too bad, just snow, snow and more snow, we'd done twenty-five miles when we came to a sheer rock face with a small opening in it, I checked with the comms operator on the signal.

"It's quite a lot stronger now sir, we're definitely going in the right direction."

As he said that small rocks began to tumble down the cliff, and I looked up to see something that made me turn white, an avalanche was descending toward us rapidly, I shouted at the men to get through the hole in the cliff face, unfortunately not everyone made it in and I looked through the entrance to see the snow crash down onto six men killing them, I turned away and moved past the men who had made it through and made my way through the tunnels with them following, it was a natural maze and very frustrating, I told the men to stick together and NOT look for a way out, if we got lost in here there was a chance we'd never find each other again and since we'd just lodt six men that would've been bad.

Eventually we'd found the exit but were still in tunnels and we eventually came to a junction, for some reason I was starting to feel odd about these caves, I decided to go left and the men followed, we'd been walking through this one tummel for awhile until we heard something up ahead, I gave the men the sign to be on guard and slowly advanced down the tunnel and came to a corner, I looked around and saw something that turned me white again, it was a feeding ground full of dead animals that had been hunted, and the hunter was sittting in the corner eating one of it's catches, it was a fucking Jigatrope, a beast of a creature that people on Helghast most commonly compared to the yeti legend from Earth, it hadn't seen us so I began backing up from the corner.

One of the men accidentally caught his foot in of the niches in the floor and tripped, I bricked it at that moment sure it had heard, sure enough it had and let out a growl as it got up and began moving toward the corner, I told the men to raise their weapons and fire upon visual contact, I could hear it breathing raspily as it came toward the corner. then I saw it come into view and it roared at us as the men opened fire, it seemed to be shrugging off the bullets as it advanced towards us, I thought it must have a thick hide, so I decided to take it down myself.

It swung one of it's huge claws at me as I leapt up toward it's head which wasn't much smaller than my body, I grabbed it on both sides of the head then threw my body weight to one side and successfully snapped it's neck, it fell over while I was still attached to the head, after it hit the floor with a loud thud I stood on the back of it's head and jumped down to the ground.

"Right boys, the other way quick, I doubt this is the only Jigatrope in these caves and I don't wanna run into another one."

We started moving in the other direction quickly.

End of chapter 16.

**Right that was interesting eh? I tried my hand at a bit of humour again with the snowball bets lol hope you liked it, and I've just been watching Star Wars and wanted to do a little homage to the Wampa cave in The Empire Strikes Back, I spent some time thinking of the creature name so I hope you think it fits, I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I'm actually happy to say it got out of hand, I'd like a suggestion for the next chapter, don't worry it's an easy one lol, do you think they should meet another Jigatrope or just get out of the caves altogether? I'm honestly not sure what to do, I mean I like the monster myself but if you don't wanna see it again fair enough so let me know, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


	17. Chapter 17

Life On Helghan.

**OK just in time eh? I'm getting inFAMOUS 2 in a matter of hours lol, I did want to put this up before then though so here ya go.**

We were moving pretty quickly through the tunnel heading back to junction, those gunshots had made a lot of noise and were bound to bring hell down on us, Jigatropes live together as large family groups so the chances that one was on it's own were seriously low, and when they attack it's always in groups we just got lucky finding a lone one, against a pack we'd have next to no chance, but luckily they aren't too clever.

Approaching the junction we heard a lot of noise, it was an entire pack coming up the middle tunnel we'd left, if we didn't run now we'd have no chance so I shouted 'run' to the men and we charged past the tunnel, the beasts obviously saw us because we heard a loud roar behind us, I looked back and saw them chasing us, the worst part was the tunnel was opening up now so they were spreading out rather than chasing single file, I saw one of them lunge through the air and it got the two men trailing, we kept running and I could hear them screaming as they got ripped apart by the creatures, but they'd bought us time and got a few of them off our back.

We kept running without looking back but hearing the short growls and snorts of the ones that didn't give up the chase, suddenly the floor gave out and we all fell into a deep pit.

I woke up unsure how long I'd been out from the fall, I checked all the men, most of them hadn't survived it, it was only my agility that had saved me, I managed to bring six of them 'round, that was it just six out of a squad that was forty strong when we started this fucking mission, this pit was dark, there were no holes in the ceiling or thin ice sheets for sunlight to get in like the tunnels above, we'd managed to move through the caves without using any artificial light but we had to now, I told the men not switch their torches on till I'd checked the area with mine.

When I saw the walls I crapped myself, there were holes everywhere, holes big enough for spiders to creep in lined with webs, we were in a fucking Helghan Spider nest, I switched my torch off immediately and whispered to the men to switch on their night vision.

"(OK boys keep as silent as you can, if we get attacked in here we're fucked. We have to find a way out.)"

I led the men through a pretty large opening in the web-covered cave, we were in another tunnel, albeit much larger than the previous, I saw an entrance to a really big chamber ahead, we went through and could see Jigatrope corpses hanging from the ceiling and even a few humans, this place was fucking big and pitch black, not two qualities that go well together.

'A big dark room, yeah nothing bad ever happens in places like this(!)' I thought to myself, then I saw something move in my green-tinted vision, I don't think the men noticed so I turned to them and gave them the sign I'd seen something, we advanced toward it slowly, the men had their guns raised.

End of chapter 17.

**How's that for a cliffhanger? Lol hope it's a good 'un, you'll have to wait a few days to find out what happens next, hope you come back and read chapter 18, oh and hey if you're getting inFAMOUS 2 enjoy it. And please don't leave any guesses in reviews, it may spoil it for others.**


	18. Chapter 18

Life On Helghan.

**OK here's chapter 18 for ya, this is turning out longer than I initially expected just so you know.**

Chapter 18.

As we were getting closer it moved again and we stopped dead in our tracks waiting to see what it did next, we couldn't tell what it was since it was covered in webs, suddenly it burst up from the floor and we got a clear look at it.

It was the nest's female and the bitch was big, really big, the men just stood there with their weapons aimed at it, I signalled at them to hold their fire and stay quiet, she couldn't possibly see us in this pitch black chamber, I told them to follow me in silence and we began moving around her as she was moving around the chamber looking for the source of the smell she was getting, I knew we had to move quickly before she found us.

I failed to watch my step and stood on the bony remains of a previous kill which made a loud crunch, she heard and came straight at us as the men opened fire, I ejected my arm blade and dashed at her, she swung one of her huge legs at me and I dodged it as I leapt over her, I drove my blade deep into her abdomen and she made a horrible sounding scream, she forced her abdomen into the air with my blade still buried deep within it, I was launched into the wall and dazed, she then went after the men who were still laying down a hail of bullets and impaled one of the them on her mouthparts, then swung her head and launched him away, I pulled myself to my feet and ran at her right side, I swung my blade with all my strength at two of her legs, I managed to cut right through one of them and deep into the second one, she certainly felt that as she lurched her body into me, I was launched into the wall again and hit the ground with a thump, she then charged me again, when she was close I thrust my blade straight into her mouth as she bit down on my arm, it hurt like nothing I'd ever felt but it did the trick, she fell limp as I'd managed to pierce right into her brain and killed her, the weight of her body as it fell to the ground pulled my arm, I called to the men to get her off me, with their help I managed to carefully remove my arm from her jaws with only minor injuries which surprised me.

"Let's get the fuck out of here boys."

I led them through the opening on the opposite end to the side we entered on, we kept moving through the nest and I realized why we hadn't run into any males, not even nest protectors, she'd killed and eaten them all, I suppose we'd arrived while she was waiting for her brood to hatch then she was gonna move house, so to speak, to find more males. we walked past a lot of egg sacs and I crapped myself as we passed each one expecting to get swarmed by spiderlings, it never happened which I thanked Visari for, never back when I first met the captain did I think I'd end up in a creepy dark cave with a giant freak spider in it to save him, I wasn't about to give up though and carried on until we saw a light up ahead, we began running and I could tell we were all thinking the same thing: 'finally'.

It lead us into a crevice, there were still walls on either side but they weren't too tall to climb, I chimney-jumped between the walls and then began pulling the men up, were all SO glad to be finally out of the fucking caves, I asked the comm operator how close we were to the signal.

"Not far now sir, should be 2 miles west."

We moved out.

End of chapter 18.

**Short I know but I'm finally out of ideas lol, I've had the ending planned ever since chapter 12, now this is about to run it's course, it'll probably be a nice round 20 chapters, you know when I started this I never thought it would get this long, I thought it'd be 8 chapters at a push, suppose I should give myself more credit, I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you're looking forward to the coming end.**


	19. Chapter 19

Life On Helghan.

**Chapter 19 then, not long to go now, oh AND I've got a few ideas for a crossover story so keep watching me after this is over, right then time to begin.**

But I decided to stop the men to talk to them.

"Right boys, we've lost a lot of men during this mission and frankly I'm tired, but we still have to try for the captain's sake, he'd do the same for every one of us, I know how low our morale is after the shit we've been through, we never should've gome through those fucking cursed caves because they killed our unit but what's done is done, due to our limited manpower the originally planned frontal assault is out of the question so we'll need to gather as much data as we can on their base and then plan sneak attacks, so I want everyone to go up to that ridgline there and get your eyeballs in your binoculars for ANY signs of a base, once we find it's location we can begin discreetly gathering intel to allow us to plan our attack, so everyone move."

We went up to the ridge and I took my binoculars out along with the men and peered through them, we used the comm operator's info to see if we could spot any cave or tunnel entrances in the large cliff face two miles ahead of us, eventually one of the men called me over.

"Sir look, "

I couldn't believe it, high up on the rock face I could see what looked roughly like a machine gun nest, my suspicions were confirmed when I saw a humanoid sit behind what looked like the gun, that was it, we'd finally found the base, but we couldn't see any sort of entrances on this side, it was a large chunk of rock coming out the front of a much bigger cliff face, we were on a ridgeline of that very same cliff, so I decided to move around the base to try to spot an entrance, I told the men to stay where they were and await my return, if we all started moving together we'd surely be spotted by the sentries.

I left them and descended back down the ridge, I jumped off near the bottom and hit the ground running as fast as I could, my white armour was already decent camouflage against the snow so I wasn't too worried about them spotting me, I headed toward a ledge on the other side of the snowy valley I'd crossed, it was fairly high up and I'd have to use my arm blade as an ice pick to climb it, if anything this was when I was most likely to be spotted: moving slowly against the blue-white ice face. I hadn't been though and managed to climb up to the ledge, I pulled myself up and didn't even need my binoculars to spot the large opening in the cliff, but I used them anyway, I was lucky the weather was fairly calm otherwise I wouldn't have spotted the obvious footprints in the snow leading to and from the entrance, I'd found it. Now I had to climb back down the ice face to get back to my men.

It was tricky but I made it, then I began running back to the ridge they were all waiting on, I leapt up and met up with them, I explained where the entrance was and how well-guarded it was, we'd have to spend a night observing their patrols to figure out the best time to attack, I told the men we'd have to go back down into the crevice and use it as overnight shelter from the elements, they all had ice picks so climbing the wall wouldn't be a problem for them but we hadn't allocated watch duty, one of the men suggested we draw straws for first watch, seemed the fairest way to decide after what we'd been through, I ended up being the one on first watch, not that I minded since they all deserved a rest anyway, we were all pretty hungry so I left them to open their rations while I got ready to climb the rock face again, I'd borrowed a couple of ice picks from one of them so it was a lot easier this time. I climbed to the top and settled down for three-hour watch duty.

After my time was up I went back to them and reported what I'd found out, they drew straws again obviously excluding me this time, I wasn't paying attention to who got picked, I was more concerned about eating my own ration, he came over and asked for his ice picks back and climbed out of the crevice, it was getting late so we all tried to get comfortable on the flat, ice floor to get some sleep, I eventually managed to drop off.

End of chapter 19.

**Another stage setter which is why it's so long, chapter 20 will be here soon and hopefully you're enjoying this, anyway as always please review, my last few chapters have been met with silence, anyone there? Let me know people are still reading this please.**


	20. Chapter 20

Life On Helghan.

**I know it's been a long time coming but here's chapter 20, sorry for the looooong wait but I've had stuff on, I'm sure you're as antsy as me to start so...**

Chapter 20.

I woke up and noticed the men were all asleep, I looked up and all I could see was white blowing across the top of the crevice, it was another blizzard, 'perfect' I thought, we'd have heavy cover to enter the base and their patrols would be at the minimum, I decided to go check in with the bloke on watch duty before waking the rest up so I grabbed a pair of ice picks off one of their belts and climbed the wall.

It wasn't a problem getting to the ice face in the wind, but the climb was difficult, I eventually made it up to the ledge and he gave me a hand up, I asked him for a report.

"Well sir, I've noticed their patrols have been reduced since this blizzard started up and judging by the masks I've seen them wearing their vision is highly reduced, getting inside without being seen shouldn't be a problem but unfortunately I can't tell you anything about the interior."

"It'll have to do, come on."

We climbed back down and got back to the crevice, I set about waking the men up and everyone shared what they'd learned about the patrols, judging from the reports it would be impossible to avoid them in fair weather so I realized this was our only chance to get in during this blizzard so I came up with an attack plan, we'd get inside and hit the ammo dumps and food storage with remote explosives that night, this blizzard was guaranteed to last all day and night out here and our nightvision combined with knowledge of night patrols gave us a large advantage, plus the patrols inside would be at their lowest during the night, so I allocated demolition duty to two teams of three, we'd go inside, set the bombs, then meet up and search the base for the captain, if all went to hell we'd detonate them, or if it went well we'd detonate them anyway after getting clear of the base, I told them I'd handle the ammo dumps with two others and the other three would take the kitchen.

With duties assigned we all waited for the cover of night while playing, you guessed it, poker. Eventually it was finally dark enough for us to move on the base, we activated our night vision and climbed out of the crevice again and advanced on the base, the patrols weren't a problem and we eventually arrived at the front entrance, there were two guards there, I told my team to use knives only for silent kills, we snuck in without them seeing us and grabbed them both from behind and slit their throats, we found signs fixed to the walls with directions written on them, one pointed right saying 'armoury' the other pointed left saying 'mess facilities' I couldn't believe how simple that was, so we split up and headed to our targets, the three of us kept moving through the rocky hallways running into a few guards here and there but always only one or two, eventually we arrived at the armoury and looked inside, there were three guards inside, we entered and hid behind a large weapon locker waiting for one to pass close, on of the men grabbed and took him down, after that I told the other to take the one on the right while I got the one on the left, I leapt up onto the weapon locker and jumped across the room to end up behind the guard just as my comrade was grabbing the other one, I jammed my blade into his spine and twisted, he fell to the ground, we started looking around for the ammo room and found it, no guards inside which was odd.

We entered the room and began setting bombs in and around the ammo boxes, enough to blow out the rock walls of the room and, if we were lucky, collapse part of the armoury with seismic vibrations, the bombs were set I called the other team to see if they'd done their part yet.

End of chapter 20.

**Short I know but I don't wanna get ahead of myself since I haven't written anything in ages, anyway hope you enjoyed it and hopefully chapter 21 sometime this week.**


End file.
